No quiero ser Sensei
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: UA (Post Guerra) Naruto, el cuarto Sennin, es asignado a un grupo muy singular de Gennin, pero cuando recién empiezan su vida como "equipo" comienzan a suceder ciertos... sucesos, Podrá Naruto sobrevivir a una hermanita incestuosa, una Hyuga calculadora y pervertida junto con una dragoncita de apariencia inocente? Nololicon, Lemon, Lolicon? Sangre, sangre, Yanderes?
1. Prologó parte uno

**Hola a todos, cachorros y cachorras aquí kitsune Berzerk en una adaptación de una historia no continuada, claramente cambiare algunas cosas pocas, quizás mucho, quizás no, solamente espero que sea de su agrado esa adaptación.**

 _-eres un maldito lolicon!-_ **decía una chica sentada al frente de un televisor gigante**

 _-Baka-HENTAI!-_ **Grito la otra chica mientras me tiraba una almohada en al autor en la cara**

 **Sin mas que decir! Comencemos!**

Era un bello día en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas o muy bien conocida la Aldea de Konoha, unos pajaritos color amarillo cantaban alegremente una hermosa melodía, los Civiles iban camino a sus locales, los niños pequeños iban a jugar con sus amigos y los mas grandes iban a la academia Ninja, sin duda alguna un día normal como cualquier otro, hasta que…

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO, VAS A SER SENSEI Y PUNTO FINAL!-

Ese grito era de la Hokage y hacia quien iba dirigido, bueno, lo dice ahí, Naruto Uzumaki, y como terminaron así, Nada que un Flash Back no Jutsu no resuelva.

 **Flash Back No Jutsu, Oficina de la Hokage, 15 minutos antes**

Se podía apreciar a la líder de la aldea de Konoha, Una rubia hermosa, con el cabello suelto, ojos color miel, piel pálida, pero una hermosa gema color morada en su frente, vestía una especie de polera que ocultaba su bien dotado pecho copa E, una chaqueta verde sobre la polera, estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio y al lado de esta, muchos papeles sin firmar.

Delante de la Hokage se encuentra un Hombre Rubio, de 18 años, de 1,82 metros de altura, con tres marcas en las mejillas, parecidas a algún felino, piel bronceada y unos ojos color zafiro, Una polera negra con el símbolo del remolino a la altura del corazón, una gabardina negra con algunas flamas estampadas en ella, unos pantalones AMBU plomos y sandalias ninja.

Ellos parecían estar discutiendo, ¿sobre que? En este mismo instante lo descubriremos

-Pero Baa-chan, no quiero ser un sensei, aparte soy un Sennin, no un Jounin, ellos son los encargados de tomar un equipo, no yo- debatía el hombre ojiazul.

-Pero Naruto entiende, Solamente hay 6 Jounin activos desde que termino la gran 4 guerra shinobi, y no podemos degradas a AMBUS, bueno, al menos que ellos quieran, por favor entiende- suplicaba la líder de Konoha

-Pero Baa-chan, Yo no quiero- decía el ahora conocido Naruto haciendo un puchero infantil

-Naruto no hay marcha atrás, La decisión ya fue tomada- sentencio como veredicto final la Hokage.

-Pero…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la ojimiel

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO, VAS A SER SENSEI Y PUNTO FINAL!- Grito la Hokage despertando a todos los bebes que estaban durmiendo en el hospital, ah por cierto, que esta la otro lado de la aldea

 **Flash Back No Jutsu: Kai!**

-Esta bien Tsunade-Baa-chan, dime que grupo Genin tomare- Dijo el Sennin en tono derrotado al estar cuidando a un montón de Niños.

 **Mientras tanto en la academia.**

En el salón Numero 103 se encontraba un muy agotado Iruka tratando de calmar a todos los alumnos que estaban discutiendo a quien le tocarían con quien, y tratando de adivinar quien podría ser su Sensei, Después de unos estresantes 20 minutos de tratar de devolver la calma al salón de clases se aburrió y su **Sempo: Técnica de la cabeza Demoniaca.**

 **-** Van a cerrar el pico maldito mocosos mal criados o los dejo reprobados a todos un par de años mas solamente con clases de historia con Maito Guy!- Grito ya eufórico para ver que todos estaban sentados en sus asientos, Hasta las moscas se sentaron el pupitres, será que las clases de historia les daba terror o era por Guy… Naaah seguramente debe ser por las clases de historia.

-Muy bien, Ahora empezaremos con los equipos-

Equipo 1-7: Equipos de civiles que son matados brutalmente, que solamente son rellenos para darle más tranquilidad a los Sensei y que a nadie más les importa- Empezó recibiendo una mirada a muerte de los mencionados, pero simplemente los ignoro, como todo Chunin todo poderoso que es.

Equipo 8: Mekami Hyuga, Shin Aburame y Minan Izunuka, su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin de Elite y con enfermedad a los ojos.

Equipo 9: Simaka Nara, Chou Akimichi, y Inochi Yamanaka, su sensei será Shikamaru Nara, Jounin de Elite, siendo un prodigio coff… perezoso coff… de Nacimiento.

Equipo 10: Jack chung, Timaki Hamaru y Musi Lie, su sensei será Rock Lee, Jounin, Viva las llamas de la juventud!- exclamo Iruka haciendo una pose extraña y se podía ver el mar chocando con unas piedras y música pirata de fondo.

Equipo 11: Hanabi Hyuga, Naruko Uzumaki y Wendy Marvell, Su Sensei será… Oh por la santa mierda!- dijo haciendo esa pausa dramática para vengarse de las bromas de la rubio, pero que no superan a las de su hermano.

-Habla ya maldita sea! No me dejes con el maldito suspenso!- exclamo una rubia que vestía un polerón de buzo negro con toques naranja que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, que marcaba sus pechos copa CC, un Buzo Negro haciendo conjunto con la parte del polerón, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas a los costados, Tiene ojos zafiro, 3 marcas en cada mejilla parecidas a un felino, con calzado shinobi normal.

-Naruto Uzumaki, El Cuarto Sennin- termino de decir el Chunin mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, Rayos! Ni si quiera Madara puede contra Iruka.

-¡Enserio!- grito a todo el alumnado al escuchas el nombre del mayor heroa de la gran 4 guerra shinobi y para re-matarlos a todos iba a ser sensei.

-¡Siiiii!- grito la rubia, junto a una castaña y una chica pelizul, la castaña tenia los ojos blancos, sin pupila, piel pálida, cabello suelto, bestia ropas típicas de los Hyuga pero un poco mas reveladoras que las normales, mientras que la peliazul, tiene el pelo en dos coletas igual que la rubia, vestía un uniforme estándar AMBU solamente sin la mascara mostrando unos ojos café, piel pálida y una inocente sonrisa, ambas son escote copa C.

-Bueno si terminaros de celebrar, sus sensei vendrán en una media hora por ustedes, adiós, cuídense, no los quiero volver a ver más, y todo eso que digo siempre, adiós por segunda vez- termino de decir Iruka sin ganas de dar ese aburrido discurso que repite por casi 5 años.

Y asi fue, luego de media hora empezaron a llegar los sensei de cada grupo hasta que llego el único que nos importa, así es, ¡Damas y Caballeros! Aquí viene la super presentación de Naruto Uzumaki

-Hola chicas, que hay- Saludo despreocupadamente decepcionando a las chicas que esperaban una presentación al estilo Jiraiya.

-AFUERA! BUU! OTRA PRESENTACION!- Exclamo la rubia sacando a Naruto de la aula de clases y volviendo a su asiento.

Se escucho un **Puff..** una explosión de humo dentro de la sala de clases y todos quedaron mirando ese desenlace

-Soy el Sapo sabio venido del monte no se cuánto, conóceme- haciendo una pose de ridícula mirando haca todos junto a su sapo que lo imitaba -soy el Sannin pervertido escritor y del legado del primer pervertido mundial, Naruto Uzumaki el sabio poke…. Digo el sapo sabio- termino diciendo sacando unas gotas a todos los presentes menos a 3 chicas

-De eso hablaba- grito la pelirubia con un pulgar arriba sorprendida, ya después de que todos queden impresionados, La rubia se recuperó, primeramente.

-Nii-kun!- grito mientras saltaba a abrazar a su hermano tirándolo al suelo, atrapando su rostro entre sus pechos, mientras sus compañeras tenían una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su nuca al ver como su sensei se estaba quedando sin aire ya que la rubia no lo soltaba.

-A-A-Aire- Murmuraba el rubio tratando de liberarse de su hermana menor

-Em… Naruto-san, si no sueltas al sensei nos vamos a quedar sin el antes de nuestra primera misión- Dijo la peliazul tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera de equipo.

La ahora reconocida Naruko lo soltó para darse cuenta de que su hermano/sensei estaba desmayado -Ahh nii-san! ¡No vayas a la luz, la luz es mala, ven hacia mí no te mueras que aún no nos casamos! - gritaba mientras sacudía a Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo dejando a sus amigas/compañeras en Shock por la declaración- Ya se! ¡Le daré respiración boca a boca!- exclamo acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de Naruto, pero fue detenida por….

-¡Naruko!- gritaron la peliazul y la castaña alejando a su compañera de su hermano

-Tsk, entrometidas- dijo Naruto Chasqueando la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un puchero

Mientras Naruko murmura cosas sobre _compañeras que de no dejaban que se aprovechase de su hermano,_ la peliazul se acercaba a su sensei, moviendo su cuerpo espera que reaccione –¡sensei, despierte!- exclamo mientras veía como su sensei empezaba a despertar.

-Mmm, que sucedió, solo recuerdo que estaba presentándome y sentí algo muy blando en mi rostro que no me dejaba respirar y luego todo en blanco- Explico el Sannin rubio mientras que la peliazul lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca al recordar esa cosa "blanda" que no le dejaba respirar -Bueno no importa, atención equipo!- grito el rubio llamando la atención de su equipo – Vamos a ir a la Bati… digo al campo de entrenamiento N° 42,!Ahora síganme!- grito con emoción la ultima parte mientras el y Naruko marchaban de una forma ridícula y la castaña y la peli azul los seguían de cerca, mientras los de mas alumnos que quedaban en el salón miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca y pensaban _**"Rubio suertudo"**_

Después de marchar y de paso dejar en vergüenza a la castaña y peliazul, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento numero 42 que era una hermosa pradera, con un rio, mientras que en el medio había una especie de altar o algo por el estilo, mientras que en los alrededores estaba cubierto por arboles, pero había una parte donde eran los arboles mas grandes y eran mas oscuros, las chicas supusieron que era parte del Bosque de la Muerte.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas – creo que es hora de presentarnos, aunque ya nos conocemos, esto es para conocernos mas a fondo- termino el rubio mientras las chicas se sonrojaban al pensar en varias formas de _"conocerse mejor"_ y el rubio las miraba extrañado por la forma radical en los cambios de colores en su cara, pero le resto importancia y siguió hablando – Bueno, cada una dirá sus nombres, gustos, disgustos, Hobbies y sueños para el futuro-

-Por que no empiezas tu Nii-sensei- propuso Naruko mirando al rubio

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto, mis gustos son muchos, mis disgustos también, tengo algunos hobbies y sueño al futuro, me da pereza pensarlos ahora- Dejando con una gota de sudor a las presentes ya que solo él dijo su nombre, literalmente y cierto rubio pensaba –"agradezco la presentación de Kakashi-sensei"- en otro lugar, un hombre peli plateado, con la mitad de su cara tapada, y un protector de Konoha tapando su ojo derecho mira hacia el cielo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, alguien estaba siguiendo su filosofía…

-Naruto Uzumaki Sannin de Konoha, sus gustos son pasar tiempo con Naruko-chan, el ramen, los zorros y contemplar la luna, Sus disgustos son los traidores, las serpientes pedófilas, los pervertidos y los que no notan la diferencia entre la funda y la espada, Sus Hobbies son degustar todos los sabores de ramen de el mundo shinobi, entrenar y hacer bromas, su sueño para el futuro es re-establecer el clan Uzumaki para que las momia y el concejo civil no traten de usar a Naruko para hacerlo- dijo una voz misteriosa haciendo que naruto se callera de espaldas y dejando e Shock a Naruko por que la querían usar como maquinas de bebes, por decirlo de forma linda -Coff… coff… Bueno Naruko-chan tu turno- decía el rubio lanzando un Kunai de res puntas hacia un árbol y se escuchó una explosión de humo –"Odio que a veces salgan Kage Bushin de la nada"- pensaba con fastidio el rubio.

La rubia reacciono al escuchar su nombre -Ah claro Nii-sensei, Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mis gustos son pasar con Nii-kun, el ramen, aprender cosas nuevas y novelas románticas, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, las fans que me quieren quitar a mi nii-kun y los que tratan de hacer daño a mi nii-kun, mis Hobbies son leer, tratar de mejorarme a mi misma, ver las estrellas y hacer cualquier cosa con mi nii-kun, y mi sueño es encontrar a "alguien" que me ame y me cuide- dijo mirando discretamente a Naruto que no se dio cuenta pero sus dos amigas si – y formar una linda familia-

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti Wendy-chan- Dijo Naruto mirando a la mencionada, esta se sonrojo por el sufijo "chan"

 **Corten! Esto es para que sepan que no, no estoy muerto ni lo estaré, si? Solamente quería tomar un descanso de escribir, jugar, leer manga y ver anime, ahora que estoy en la secundaria otra vez, a joder con los estudios, pero me esforzare para poder traer capítulos aunque sea 2 por mes, espero que busquen y lean la historia original, ya que esta es como un tipo de reescritura a mi estilo, y si no actualizo con mayor razón léanla, para que sepan lo que se avecina jajaja, la historia se llama casi igual, espero que no me tiren los derechos de autor :c**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias, ya pronto actualizare Japón zombi o Un entorno virtual**

 **Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Prologo parte dos

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que no he tenido tiempo para escribir ya que estoy en dos proyectos importantes, el primero es un cross over dual que será un secreto y con quien lo voy a escribir es** **0Jose0** **y otro con Living A Book (algo así se llama la app) si quieren saber mas descárguense los libros de interacción que ahí allí, algo así es en lo que estoy trabajando :3**

 **¡Sin nada más que comentar, que comience esta historia!**

-B~bueno, sensei, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con mis dos mejores amigas, Naruko-chan y Hanabi-chan, mirar el atardecer, sentir el viento en mi cara y los reptiles, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los que les hacen daño a los animales sin razón alguna, a quienes menosprecian a las personas por sus status sociales o por sus habilidades, mis hobbys son cocinar, entrenar y me apasiona la lectura y mi sueño es encontrar a alguien que me ame y me cuide- finalizo con la mirada desviada y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que el rubio le pareció tierno

-Muy buena presentación, Wendy-chan, ahora te toca a ti, Hanabi-chan- señalo a la ultima integrante del grupo, que dio un pequeño salto ya que todos la miraban atentamente

-C~claro, ejem… Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con Naruko-chan y Wendy-chan, las flores silvestres, entrenar con Tou-Sama y cocinar, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los que hablan a espaldas de otros y los consejeros tanto de la aldea como de mi clan, mis Hobby son aprender nuevas recetas, entrenar, aprender nuevas técnicas y mis sueños son hacer sentir orgulloso mi Tou-sama y casarme, tener 4 hijos, 3 mujeres y 1 hombre, vivir en una casa de campo cerca de un bosque, con una cosecha de 6 lechugas, 2 zanahorias y un tomate… ha y tener un perro café- Naruto y las chicas tenían una gotita mientras pensaban _"valla, que es detallista"_

-Ejem… bueno, como ya nos conocemos, quiero comentarles que mañana tendrán una prueba para asegurarme que tengan lo necesario para ser Gennin, aunque estoy seguro de que tienen lo que se necesita, y si antes de que digan algo, aclarare que si o si haremos la prueba y segundo, la prueba de la academia solo es para ver quienes tienen la oportunidad de ser ninjas- Hablo seriamente dejando a las chicas con las palabras en la boca – bien, las veré acá a las 11 AM, bien, como soy su sensei las iré a dejar una por una, quien será la primera?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto

-Yo! Yo primero- salto Hanabi rápidamente a sus brazos, dejando a las otras chicas con las palabras y acciones en sus bocas y cuerpos

-Claro, esperen aquí chicas, volveré pronto- se despidió Naruto con Hanabi, esta les sacaba la lengua y desaparecieron en un salto, que seguía yendo árbol en árbol hacia el distrito Hyuga

Después de unos diez minutos saltado a toda velocidad llegaron hacia el distrito Hyuga, al caer suavemente se dio cuenta de que su pasajera se había quedado dormida aferrada a su polera con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas - _Jaja, se ve muy tierna así_ – luego de darse cuenta de su pensamiento sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos "impuros", después de despejar su cerebro de ciertos pensamientos se dirigió a la entrada del complejo principal pero antes de entrar fue interceptado por dos guardias de ojos perlados

-Alto ahí, díganos su nombre y motivo/negocio que tenga en la casa principal- Exigieron los guardias sin fijarse de la pequeña que dormía en los brazos de Naruto

-Pues... como su todopoderoso Byakugan no puede ver que tengo a su H.E.R.E.D.E.R.A o es que son mas ciegos de lo que creo para que no se den cuenta- levantando un poco sus brazos dando a conocer a la doncella que traía el rubio

Los guardias al verla así, en los brazos de naruto, aferrada fuertemente a su polera, con la ropa desarreglada por el viaje, con una sonrisa tonta y un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo único que pudieron hacer fue…

 **Pum…!**

Ambos se cayeron de espaldas desmayados por una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse a la hija de su líder haciendo "cositas" con un rubio para dejarla es ese estado tan, sospechoso, mientras los guardias pervertidos se desmayaban el rubio solo los miraba con la cabeza hacia un lado, en signo de confusión, pero como ahora nadie protegía la entrada, solo se encogió de hombros y entro al complejo, una vez entro en la zona de las habitaciones este se dio cuenta de un gravísimo error, que alguien como el no podía haber cometido…

-¿Dónde mierda se supone que duerme Hanabi-chan?- pregunto en voz alta, a Nadia en particular, pero en ese mismo momento se encontró con cierta Hyuga tímida que quedo de pierda al ver (según ella) a su hermana el los brazos de **SU** hombre, con la ropa desarreglada, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Esto… hola Hinata, ¿sabes donde se encuentra el dormitorio de Hanabi-chan?- pregunto, pero no consiguió una respuesta de Hinata, ya que esta estaba emanando una aura morada que desprendía muerte, y nuestro rubio héroe no se daba cuenta… mmm… creo que no se ha percatado.

-Espera, Naru-kun, ¡si se dónde está la habitación de Nabi-chan- le respondo con una sonrisa tierna (demasiado tierna) mientras una voz en su interior **-¡AHHHH! LA MALDITA MOCOSA NOS GANO, NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS ATRÁS, VAMOS, SECUERTRALO HACIA TU HABITACION Y VIOLALO HASTA QUE NO PODAMOS MAS, ¡AHORA!-** _si, y luego lo estaremos haciendo hasta que nos desmayemos del placer, mi precioso, mi precioso-_ estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya se había esfumado de ahí ya que al verla con una cara de psicópata le dio un poco de miedo -he? Donde esta Naru-kun?- pregunto mirando en todas las direcciones -mi oportunidad con Naruto-kun- susurro en una esquina con una aura depresiva rodeándola

Mientras que la reconocida oficialmente como Yandere se lamentaba, nuestro rubio estaba vagando por la mansión en busca de alguien que le ayude a encontrar la habitación de Hanabi, y ya sea por suerte o no tan buena suerte se encontró con…

-Hiashi-sama- llamo el rubio al cabecilla del clan yuga, este al voltear quedo en un enorme shock al ver a su hija en ese estado -¿me podría decir donde está la habitación de Hanabi-chan?- pregunto Naruto al padre de la joven y este lo mira seriamente y le pregunta

-¿Por qué mi hija esta en _ese estado_?- pregunto de forma cortante y mucho mas seria que antes

-esto… bueno, había llevado a las chicas al bosque para conocernos mas a fondo- declaro inocentemente el rubio, para variar sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que tenían sus palabras , a lo que Hiashi lo mira con una mirada en blanco (entienden, en blanco, como sus ojos son blancos, en blanco jaja no? No? Bueno :c) – y como estábamos muy lejos y las chicas estaban cansadas vine a dejar a Hanabi-chan primero, y en el camino se quedo dormida- finalizo el rubio mirando a la joven que dormía en sus brazos

-Momento, a que te refieres con eso de "lleve a las chicas al bosque para conocernos mejor"- cuestiono el Hyuga mayor

-es que me asignaron de sensei a estas chicas y fuimos al campo de entrenamiento que nos asignaron para hablar del futuro, ¿que estaba pensando? - pregunto mirando al hombre con ojos acusadores mientras que el mencionado solo apartaba la mirada con vergüenza -Pervertido- susurro el rubio para si mismo -dejando esa conversación de lado, me podrá decir donde está la habitación de Hanabi-chan, necesito volver por las chicas y estoy atrasado-

El cabecilla del clan señalo un puerta y estaba a punto de irse, pero se dio media vuelta y le hablo al rubio -oye rubio oxigenado- naruto indignado se dio vuelta solo para ver como Hiashi le sacaba el dedo de al medio y se iba corriendo -¿y se hace llamar jefe del clan?- se preguntó para sí mismo

Naruto al entrar a la habitación de Hanabi se dio cuenta de que era una habitación blanca, una cama blanca, sabanas blancas, cortinas blancas y otras cosas blancas -oh pero que colorido- murmuro el rubio antes de dejar suavemente a la joven en su cama, para después salir por la ventana rumbo al bosque

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque…**

Las chicas estaban asustadas, hace no mas de dos minutos, siete ninjas renegados de la aldea de la roca salieron de unos arbustos, ellas trataron de esconderse, pero los Nuke-nin las atraparon y eso nos llevaría a la situación actual, las dos chicas estaban llorando tratando de sujetar lo poco y nada que les estaba quedando de ropa

-Nii-kun, vuelve pronto- susurraba entre sollozos Naruko, rogando que su hermano llegara antes de que esos hombres hicieran algo que la marcara de por vida

-Si pequeña, tú también, mientras más te resistes más entretenido será esto para nosotros- dijo otro con un Kunai en manos tratando de rasgar el pantalón de la peliazul, cosa que estaba a punto de lograr si no fuera por…

 **CrAcK!...**

Se escucho el sonido de unos huesos rompiéndose y el ninja renegado que trataba de rasgar el pantalón de la peliazul cayo duramente al suelo, con su cuello quebrado, apuntando hacia un lugar que no era posible

Los otros seis nuke-nin al escuchar como su compañero caía, llevaron su mirada hacia donde debería estar su compañero, solo para ver como un hombre de pelo rubio tenia la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello

-¡Naruto!- exclamaron ambas chicas para el terror de los nuke-nin, pues quien mierda no conocía a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, quien derroto al Juubi y a Kaguya el solo con un poco de ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha portador del Rinne-Sharingan

-Ustedes… malditos, no se los perdonare… trataron de…- no termino la oración ya que corrió hacia el ninja reganado que tenia sujeta a Naruko, para golpearlo en el estómago, haciendo que escupa sangre, al mismo tiempo que con una mano lo tomaba de cuello, solo que de este se escuche un simple crujido, demostrando que su compañero estaba muerto

Se escucharon explosiones de humos y otros cinco Narutos estaba detrás del original, solo que estos tenían una espada en sus manos

-Masácrenlos- se escucho decir del original, los clones corrieron hacia los renegados, a uno lo cortaron por la mitad, a otro le clavaron la espada en el pulmón derecho, y con los pulgares de sus dedos, los hundió en las cuencas de sus ojos, haciendo que este grite de dolor y no poder ver nada mas

A otro solo pudo ver como era partido horizontalmente, otro era torturado por un clon y al ultimo le faltaba un brazo, una pierna y parte de su cabeza.

El Naruto original camino hacia las chicas, estas llorando se fueron corriendo hacia él, buscando de alguna forma olvidar esa experiencia que estuvieron a punto de sufrir

-ya, ya mis ángeles, cálmense, aquí estoy yo, ya no le pasará nada- consolaba el rubio, viendo que ellas poco a poco se calmaban, en unos diez minutos ambas se quedaron dormidas de tanto llorar, el rubio susurrando les dijo -vámonos a casa, mis pequeños angelitos- antes de desaparecer en un rayo amarillo dejando en el campo de entrenamiento los siete cadáveres de los ninjas renegados…

 **He terminado de escribir el siguiente capitulo de No quiero ser Sensei, sin más que decir solo despedirme y que este capitulo sea de su agrado, en el próximo capitulo podrán aprecia a una Yandere en su estado máximo, superado sus límites, su Limit breaker roto jajaja**

 **Hasta la próxima cachorros y cachorras**


End file.
